


Fuzzy

by frenc



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Domestic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot Collection, but basically friends, soft bbys, some fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: One-shots of Fuzzy Isak over the years, before he realizes he's fallen for his best friend rather hopelessly.





	1. Sugary tea for a fuzzy stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even are 12 and 14 and each other's best friend. One day Isak feels something fuzzy in his belly.

“Do you think there is a word for everything?” Isak asks. He is lying sideways on Even's twin bed, legs hanging just above the floor. Even is sitting next to him against the headboard with a sketchbook on his lap, a laying figure coming to shape under his pencil.

“For most things I suppose.” Even replies. He raises his pencil between himself and Isak to measure, then reaches for his eraser. Isak hums, seemingly lost in his thoughts for a moment.

“What is it called when you feel a little... fuzzy here?” Isak curls his fingers on his upper belly, looking at Even with curious eyes.

Even runs his hand through Isak’s fluffy curls. “It could mean that you are hungry?” He chuckles.

“No.” Isak frowns, “I know what “hungry” feels like Even. It's different." He pauses, "It happened when I got here earlier… And it just happened again.” He draws in a small breath and continues, “I don't feel well.”

Even puts down his sketchbook and replaces Isak’s hand on his stomach with his own, slowly drawing circles through his T-shirt. “Is it better when I do this?” He asks with concern.

“Not really. Somehow it's worse.” Isak looks skeptical, breathes shallow and heart beating a little faster in his chest. “What are you doing to me?”

“What do you mean? What did I do?” Even gently moves his hand away, confused. And the moment the warm weight of Even’s hand leaves his body, Isak feels he can breathe again.

“Wait.” Isak grabs Even's hand midair and put it back where it was on his belly. He pauses, thinking, “Now it's back again.” He exclaims, “It's your hand!”

“My hand makes your belly feel fuzzy?” Even asks, amused. “I don't think I've heard that one before.” He thinks for a little longer and shrugs. “And I seriously doubt there's a word for it.”

“There's not?” Isak looks disappointed. He releases Even's hand and once again returns to his thoughts. Even just chuckles softly and picks up his sketchbook again, shaking his head fondly.

“I’m so bored Even.” Isak ruffles his own hair and strains his neck to peek at Even’s sketchbook. “Why are you always on your sketchbook? Are you drawing one of the high school girls?”

“No.” Even brings the sketchbook to his chest, “I'm not.”

“Well what is it then? You can't show me?” Isak sits up, leaning on his elbows, tilting his chin at Even, his eyes narrow.

“I was just practicing. There's nothing to see really.” Even closes his sketchbook and puts it back into one of his drawers, on top of a stack of photos. “Let's get you some sugary tea for your fuzzy stomach yeah?” He musses Isak's hair and puts on his fluffy blue slippers. Isak rolls his eyes but follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene in the film Léon: The Professional (1994).


	2. Want to try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 and 16-year-old Isak and Even. 
> 
> And Jonas kissed a girl.

“I saw Jonas kissed a girl today.” Isak tears off the head of a cola flavored gummy bear with his front teeth, observing the cross section. He is sitting on the kitchen counter, head leaning back on the cupboard, watching Even carefully shredding a potato with a ridiculously dull grater (which is apparently meant for cheese, but they wouldn't know that).

Even hums in response, testing angles to hold the piece of potato that is stuck to the grater so that he won't cut off his knuckles if he pushes down. Defeatedly he puts away the grater in horror, then reaches for a small knife. “Who’s the girl?” He asks.

“...Ingrid I think?” Isak shudders visibly before he continues, “It was horrific.”

Even chuckles, raising his eyebrows at him. “How can it be horrific?”

“They were like, trying to… slurp each other's face or something… And the sound…” He grimaces, one hand clenching the bag of gummy bears.

Even laughs. “That sounds really intense.”

“Tell me about it.” Isak throws another gummy bear into his mouth and laughs when he suddenly remembers something, “And Jonas had lipstick ALL over his face it was hilarious.”

Even shakes his head but couldn’t help laughing when Isak has a hiccup.

“Imagine going to class looking like that. ‘I'm sorry madam, is there something on my face?’” Isak says with Jonas’s voice and they both laugh uncontrollably.

Even collects the shredded potato into a bowl and reaches for the cupboard behind Isak for some flour. “That actually happened to me once.” He says, taking Isak by surprise.

“Seriously?” Isak looks at Even with wide eyes.

“And I didn't find out until I got home. It was such a weird day.” He chuckles while adding a splash of water to the batter.

“How come I know nothing about it?” Isak asks, a little offended.

“Guess it never came up. But you know now.” Even smiles.

Isak doesn’t answer for a minute while Even turns up the stove and sets down the pan. In no time the butter is sizzling and the heavenly smell fills the little kitchen.

When Isak speaks again he sounds hesitate. “What is it like to kiss, a girl?”

Even pauses from flipping the potato pancake and looks at Isak with a little smile. “Well it really depends.”

Isak looks like he doesn't trust that answer, mainly because he just doesn't understand what it means. He's never kissed a girl, after all, or anyone really.

“You’ll see what I mean.” Even winks at him and Isak just rolls his eyes and leans back on the cupboard, lost in his thoughts.

“Want to try?”

Isak opens his eyes in shock.

He then sighs in relief when he sees a smiling Even holding a plate of potato pancakes to his face.

“Of course I'm starving.” Isak chuckles nervously and takes the plate, his heart beating a little faster.

He scratches away the fuzzy feelings on the back of his neck and couldn't help the soft moan escaping from his mouth when he finally takes a bite. _Even really makes the best potato pancakes._ He thinks to himself.

 


	3. Like a tree in the spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the dead of the winter, Isak has a fever and the heater is broken.

“Want to come to mine?” Even whispers, slowly caressing Isak’s burning forehead with his thumb, hand resting in Isak’s messy hair. Even is still in his coat and beanie, kneeling on the hard floor of Isak’s little bedroom, a bit breathy from running. “It's freezing in here.”

Isak groans weakly, eyes still closed. He curls himself further into a ball under his blanket.

“No?” Even asks quietly. Isak doesn't respond. “I can make you chicken soup with the little hot dogs you like. It’ll make you warm and cozy inside out.” He pauses, combing back Isak’s hair a little, “Plus mama and papa are still at work so we can do whatever we want.”

Isak’s eyes slightly open and find Even’s face. Clearly he's interested. Even raises his eyebrows with an encouraging smile.

“I’m too sick to get up.” Isak manages. His voice is tiny and dry.

“I know Is, I'm sorry. Wish I can make it go away.” Even sighs, getting closer, resting his head on the corner of Isak’s pillow. “Let’s wait until you feel a little better?”

Isak hums, leaning closer to touch Even’s forehead with his own. He sighs at the contact, cool and warm at the same time.

“Lie down with me?” Isak asks quietly.

Even smiles and nods. He quickly stands up from the bed and wriggles out of his coat, his beanie, followed by a hoodie and a sweatshirt.

“Jeans too.” Isak says. Even chuckles, reaching for his belt.

So when he is in nothing but his t-shirt and shorts, Even hisses in the cold room, tiptoes to the bed and climbs under the blanket. Isak turns around and faces him.

“Hi.” Even smiles. “Let's warm you up.”

Isak nods and nestles his own freezing feet next to Even’s. Even then tucks them between and in the back of his knees, where it’s the warmest. Isak’s eyes flutter closed at the sudden comfort and warmth of Even’s skin. He almost coos. His feet are tingling, feeling even hotter than the rest of his burning body.

 _This must be what the trees feel like in the spring when their roots get warmed up in the defrosted earth._ Isak thinks. With that thought, he feels the warmth slowly spreading and taking over his body, different than the dull and dry heat he has been feeling, but it's the good kind, like when you step into a hot bathtub. It eventually reaches his face and ears, making him even more lightheaded, his mind fuzzier like cotton candy.

Even reaches around to make sure the entirety of Isak is getting covered, then he drags the blanket up to both of their chins. He sighs contently, watching Isak breathing quietly.

They stay like that for a while, until Even is almost sure Isak has fallen asleep.

“I feel like a tree.” Isak murmurs out of nowhere, curling his toes a little around Even’s knees.

Even smiles and hums quietly. They both doze off rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall find that one person who is always willing to let you warm up your freezing cold feet on them<3


End file.
